mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aftermath
Contact Lost When contact with the USG Ishimura and the Aegis VII colony is lost, the Concordance Extraction Corporation sends the ship USG O'Bannon to investigate. But the corporation loses contact with the O'Bannon as well. Abraxis The Marine battleship Abraxis portals to and docks with the O'Bannon. Five marines board the ship and see mutilated bodies. Their scanners detect four people still alive: Nicholas Kuttner, a security officer; Alejandro Borgas, an engineer; Nolan Stross, chief science officer; and Isabella Cho, chief medical officer. Kuttner kills one of the marines. The marines incapacitate them and take them to the Abraxis. The Abraxis then destroys the O'Bannon and portals out of the Aegis system. The four find themselves in a holding cell on the Abraxis, heading to the Sprawl, a station built on a shard of Titan. The head interrogator is told by the Overseer he has seven hours to get information from the survivors. Kuttner Kuttner is interrogated first. They use his fear of being burned alive to get him to cooperate. Kuttner's daughter, Vivian, was killed prior to the mission. He was in a conference room with Cho, Stross, a soldier named Rin and their leader Sergenko. Borgas enters the room with his 19-year-old cousin Noah and Omar, a Unitologist. All three were picked up from the Sprawl. Captain Campbell enters and explains that crews will stabilize the gravity on Aegis VII, then dismisses the engineers. Campbell explains that Kuttner's crew are to bring back pieces of the Marker, which are worth millions of credits per kilo. The crew and engineers land on Aegis VII, which has become dangerously unstable. While the engineers work the gravity stabilizer, Kuttner's crew split up. Kuttner finds a shard of the Marker which has a terrible effect on him. He sees a vision of his daughter. His hallucination of the crew as monsters trying to hurt her causes him to attack the engineers. He kills Noah and causes the stabilizer to malfunction, and his teammates tie him up in the shuttle. Kuttner's Fate After giving his account, the restraints are removed. Kuttner kills several crew members before he is shot. He sees his daughter walk through an airlock. As the marines attempt to grab him, he opens the airlock, killing himself and the marines. Borgas They bring in Borgas, who explains the crew made it to the shuttle, but Rin, Sergenko and Omar were killed. Borgas was forced to crash land the shuttle onto the O'Bannon. Aegis VII explodes seconds before the ship can jump out of the system. The debris causes severe damage to the ShockPoint Drive. Borgas, enraged by his cousin's death, demands to know the importance of the shard. When the captain explains the shard's monetary value, Borgas assaults him. After Cho calms him down, he follows the captain's order to fix the drive. Stross After giving his account, the lead interrogator assures Borgas he will go home. He has Borgas killed. He sends in Stross. Stross' account begins after getting the shard on the ship. Stross was on the O'Bannon with his wife and infant son, but his duties were taking a toll on their relationship. He studies the shard, which begins to affect him. He sees symbols everywhere and begins to obsess over the Marker. He explains to the captain how the Marker was possibly designed by a higher power; and how it takes dead flesh and restructures the DNA, improving it. To prove this theory, he takes a body from the morgue and exposes it to the shard. The corpse transforms into a Necromorph and begins killing and transforming crew members throughout the ship. Stross runs to his living quarters and kills his wife and son, thinking they are Necromorphs. The head interrogator, realizing that Stross can communicate with the Marker, has him stored. Cho When Cho gives her account, it is discovered that she was having an affair with Stross, and she had fallen in love with him. She noticed changes in him after he began to study the shard. After having sex with him in the lab, they have an argument and he tells her to leave. After checking up on Kuttner, she and several other doctors arrive at the morgue. They find the bodies gone and several doctors killed. One of the bodies turns into a Necromorph, causing the group to flee. She releases Kuttner, who kills the Necromorph. She goes to Stross' living quarters, and finds he murdered his wife and son. They eventually meet up with Captain Campbell, who is fighting the Necromorphs with the security team. The Necromorphs overwhelm the last of the security, and the Captain, Kuttner, Cho and Stross flee into the vents. They make it to Stross' lab, where they meet with Borgas, and two officers from the bridge. Stross explains that destroying the shard could stop the Necromorphs. Borgas says that throwing it into the portal drive could not only destroy it, but restart the drive. With weapons made by Borgas, they head to engineering. Debris from the planet causes a hull breach, damaging the outer door control for engineering. Captain Campbell sacrifices himself to seal the door manually. The four survivors battle the Necromorphs to get to the portal drive. When Stross refuses to throw the shard into the drive, Cho does it. The drive's energy destroys the shard, which causes all the Necromorphs to liquefy. Cho's Fate After giving her account, Cho is informed that the Abraxis has reached the Sprawl. Cho surmises that her superiors are aware of the effects of the Marker and are using those exposed as human guinea pigs. The Overseer accompanies Cho to the Sprawl and has the interrogator and his assistant killed. The Overseer offers Cho a position as head of the project, but Cho refuses after seeing what her superiors have done. She is lobotomised. Epilogue The Overseer and his assistant watch a news report where a lobotomised Cho is accused of being a terrorist responsible for the Ishimura, Aegis VII colony, and O'Bannon disasters. They then discuss studying Stross, highlighting their luck in finding two people who have come into contact with the Marker. They proceed to store him in the lab where, in the slot next to him, is the other person - the crazed engineer that they found floating in a shuttle weeks ago who was responsible for destroying Aegis VII. The name of the engineer, Isaac Clarke, is then seen on a holographic monitor, marking the beginning of Dead Space 2. Category:Dead Space Category:OVA Category:Horror